onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiser D. Maximillion
Kaiser D. Maximillion is a Marine Admiral. He ate the San San no Mi Appearance As a Marine Admiral He wears the Marine Coat over he black victorian suit. Kaiser is a tall skinny man with a decent muscle mass. Kaiser has dark green eyes which are usually blood-shot for not getting enough sleep. He has pale skin and white hair which is usually tied up in a ponytail. He Has a picture of his deceased wife and young daughter hidden in a locket he wears under his suit Personality He has a childish personality but when the time calls for it he can be extremely serious. When it comes to Fighting he will try to avoid it if he can but when he's forced to fight he is a very capable swordsman. He doesn't believe in Absolute Justice and will Frequently let pirates he catches free if he doesn't think they're a threat. He finds most marines a nuisance since they can barely do anything that can help him and finds them very weak. Relationships Admiral Logeth These two men are at each other throats most of the time because of their differing personalities. When they decide to work together they make a formidable duo. They argue and bicker a lot when off duty and get in friendly scuffles. Kaiser is one of the few people to see his face Captain Artic He helped Artic when he was a child from a group of marines and taught him how to fight and defend for himself. He is like a father figure to Artic since he can't remember who his real parents are. Since Artic was raised by him he is extremely loyal to the Admiral. Lil D. Kaiser She is the Admiral's Daughter and he is extremely protective of her. He trained her how to use a sword and control her devil fruit powers. When she joined the marines he had her stationed at his base so he could watch and protect her. Lauran Black He doesn't talk to Lauran much since she doesn't like him. But he respects her abilities and trust her to help him when he needs it. Enemies Pirates Since he is a marine his natural enemies are pirates. If he doesn't think the pirate group is a threat he will let them go and not follow them. If the pirate proves to be a threat to him he will most likely try to capture them and if he can't he will try to kill them and their crew. Abilites Unlike other Logia User he has a sword he rather fight with and not rely on his devil fruit powers. He is a strong swordsman who wields a sword shape like a cross which goes with his epithet Cross. When he does use his Devil Fruit Powers he can transform into acid and melt or burn whatever touches him. He Devil Fruit The San San no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, it gives the user the ability to control, create and transform into acid. The acid the user makes is strong enough to destroy anything it comes in contact with. This acid can also be used to blind the opponent and allows the user to attack while the opponent is flailing about. Interesting enough his acid could become a healing guaze to stop wounds on allies or foe if he so wishes. Kaiser has perfected his devil fruit to the point of being able to shift on reflect. is able to use all forms of haki and likes to use Haoshoku Haki because it usually ends a fight without bloodshed. Attack's Acid Sludge- He throw's a acid ball at his opponents Acid Rain- He jumps into the air and start's to let hundred's of acid rain drop's from his body onto his opponent's to burn and disfigure them Acid Slash- He uses this attack in conjunction with his sword to make it deadly. He slashes his sword in a cross like manner and acid flies off it. Acid Touch- His most commonly used attack. He just touches his opponent with his hand when it is transformed into acid Acid Body- Turns body to acid to burn target or destroy target weapon Gauze- A healing gauze to stop bleeding though not an actually ability he has he just carries around healing gauze in the hilt of his sword. History He was born on an unknown island. When he was 5 he found the San San no Mi and ate it thinking it was a colorful pineapple. He learned to master his devil fruit at the age of 15. He joined the marines at the age of 18. He was a vice admiral during the Whitebeard war but was given a secret assignment only known to him and the Fleet Admiral and Admiral Logeth. When he was offered the chance to become a admiral he took the position without any consideration. He found out that his daughter was going to be promoted to vice admiral so he got her assigned to naval base 35 were he is located. He has fought many pirates over the years and assassinated more people that he would care to remember Quotes Im BORED!!!! "Good Morning!" "Please stop screaming and let the acid do it's work." "Does it burn i've been told it does" Major Battles Kaiser vs Logeth (spar)Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Will of D Category:Admiral Category:Villains